


Ping and the Secret Admirer

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dongho has a crush, Fluff, M/M, Minhyun and Seongwu co-own the cafe and housemates btw, Minhyun is building a Ping Army and Dongho is enabling him, Minhyun the barista/musical actor, Secret Admirer trope, Seongwu is done, Seongwu the tired wingman, Singer Songwriter Dongho, Too many Pings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Dongho might have been a bit overboard while trying to cheer up his crush.Or in which Minhyun is building an army much to Seongwu's despair and it's all Dongho's fault
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Ping and the Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaysofLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/gifts).



Dongho suppressed his smile as his favourite barista tilted his head while looking at him.

“I liked your hair. The colour suits you.” The barista grinned while passing him the change. Cheeks red, Dongho could only nod shyly as he tipped the change into the tipping jar. It was an embarrassing moment for him to be tongue-tied in front of the handsome barista. He had spent the last six month visiting the cafe daily for both his coffee intake and a glimpse of the handsome fox-eyed barista and one of the owner of the cafe but couldn’t gather the courage to talk to him other than the usual courtesies and coffee order.

Sipping the americano he ordered, he sighed again. It is really weird he can yell at his interns and artists for messing with his songs but he can’t even talked about the weather with his crush.

The newly blond suddenly looked up when he realized a loud noise near his vicinity. Looking over at the counter, he could see his crush looking quite,well, crushed over the text message he just received.

His co-owner, Seongwu, patted his shoulder in commiseration. “Another one, Minhyun-ah?”

“I’m tired of this. Its my fifth audition this month and they rejected me over the most ridiculous things.” Minhyun sighed as he put his phone away. “It’s either I’m too tall, my voice doesn’t suit the role, I’m too pretty and nice…”

“Well, you got to admit, you were auditioning for Roderigo in Othello Musical. He’s a scum and totally doesn’t suit your character.”

“Don’t say that. There’s no small or wrong characters in Musicals. I’m just not talented enough to do it.” Minhyun slumped over the cash register. Seongwu patted his head again before heading off to clean some table.

Watching Minhyun looking sad, Dongho wished he could cheer him up.

* * *

A few day later he found himself being shanghaied into accompanying his best friend and artist shopping. Noticing one of the colourful shops, he stops and eyes the colourful stuffed animals displayed at the window. Minki, finally realizing his shopping partner had ditched him mid rant, doubled back. “Hey,did you just ignore me?” he pouted.

“Do you think Minhyun-ssi would like it if I buy that for him?” Dongho suddenly asked, pointing at one of the stuffed toy. “I heard he likes Pengsu so this might be to his taste.”

“You mean when you eavesdropped on them, you stalker.” Minki retorted but joined Dongho in admiring the display. “If you buying him one, buy me one too.”

Grinning at his taller friend, Dongho nodded.

* * *

Minhyun was sweeping the floor of the cafe when the delivery came.

“Delivery for Minhyun-ssi.” Minhyun looked up in surprise while Seongwu and Daniel peered from over the counter (he made a mental nod to scold his co-worker to stop bringing his boyfriend into the workstation). “Yea, I’m Minhyun. But I didn’t ordered anything though?”

“Must be your special day,” the girl shrugged before passing him a big box. “Please sign here and here.”

Minhyun signed off the delivery while eyeing the box. On the label he only saw the address and his name on it and no return address. “Does Minhyunnie have a secret admirer now?” Seongwu cooed as he and his boyfriend joined him at the table, the latter sipped what clearly to be yet another free Americano from his boyfriend (Seongwu, stop giving free drinks to your boyfriend!).

“Shut up.” He threw back fondly at him as he slit the box open. The three crowded together to peered inside, two of them flinching from the content while the other squealed in delight.

“This is so cute!!” Minhyun pulled out a medium sized yellow dragon from the box, its big eyes and gaping mouth looking at them.

“It’s creepy!” Seongwu said and flinched when Daniel pinched him. “Hyung!” “What, its true!” “You can’t just said that about someone’s gifts!”

“Don’t listen them, little baby.” Minhyun crooned, ignoring the peanut gallery. “I think you look very handsome.” Peering in the box again, he saw a small note. Picking it up, he couldn’t help but smile at the message.

“Heard about your crappy week. This is Ping the dragon. I hope he will put back the smile back on your face.-B”

He squealed again. “You will be named Hwang Ping from now on.” He hugged the doll to his chest.

* * *

For the next few weeks, little miniature Ping figurines began to pop up in the cafe for Minhyun to find, accompanied by little encouraging notes to cheer him up. And when he got a message on another failed audition, a Ping dressed up as a fox was delivered.

“Hello!” He squealed, tugging at the pointy fox ears and the blue and silver ribbon wrapped around its next. “You must be Ping Fox!”

“Oh my god.” Seongwu facepalmed as he watched his roommate playing with the doll. “Can his admirer stop giving him those dolls? The apartment looks like a fricking creepy shrine now.” He complained to Daniel, who was there for his free coffee. Behind them, waiting for his daily americano, Dongho smothered his smile, enjoying how his crush adoring his new companion.

* * *

Skipping into his studio,Dongho greeted the staffs and Bumzu, passing the latter his coffee as he fire up his laptop, looking to see what other Ping related merchandise he should buy today.

“Dongho.” He turned to see Fromis9 girls and Bumzu peering over his shoulder. “Don’t you think you its getting too much?” Bumzu said as he sipped his coffee. “You been buying this crush of yours the toys for the last few weeks. Why can’t you just go and ask him out like a normal person?”

Dongho blushed as the girls giggled. “S-Shut up. I’m just doing this to cheer him up.”

“Lies. You’re behaving like this shy girl with a crush.” Bumzu teased him.

“I like it though. It clearly makes his song so cheerful.” Lee Saerom said, humming a few bars of the new songs they were supposed to record that day.

Dongho suddenly glared at them, his cheeks red from embarrassment. “Don’t you girls have a song to record? Shoo!” The girls laughed as they ran past him, tugging at his jacket teasingly.

* * *

The bright, cheery tunes of Fromis9 latest hit, DKDK, greets Dongho as he entered the cafe. Suppressing his giddy smile of delight, Dongho approached the counter, shallowing his laugh as he watched his crush’s coworker dancing behind the counter with a broom.

“Morning.” Minhyun called out cheerfully. “Dongho-ssi, your usuals?”

Dongho nodded and watching Minhyun humming to the song, decided to pluck his courage.

“Do-Do you like the song, Minhyun-ssi?” The barista looked delighted at the question (and the fact his favourite customer is talking to him) and nodded. “I like it! The song is so cheerful and upbeat. And on the plus side, my favourite songwriter wrote the song!”

“Oh. You like Bumzu?” Dongho mentally agreed with Minhyun, Bumzu hyung makes awesome songs.

“No, silly. Baekho. He’s co-producing the song with Bumzu. I like Bumzu but Baekho is one of favourite songwriter.” Minhyun gushed, not knowing he was fanboying in front of the songwriter himself. “I love his songs. The colour tone and emotions in them are so beautiful.”

Dongho gaped. “O-Oh. You like m- I mean, Baekho?”

“Of course. His latest album, The Table? Is my current favourite.” Dongho looked quite dazed as he took in Minhyun’s pink cheeks as he talked in excitement. “I can’t pick which one I love more; Trust Me or If We.” he laughed.

“He cried when he heard If We for the first time.” Seongwu suddenly pops up with Dongho’s drink. “He has a total jeongmal, jinjja, real, wanjeon crush on him.”he said with a laugh as he ducked from Minhyun’s flailing hand.

“I-I’m glad you liked the songs.” Dongho muttered before running off, blushing furiously.

* * *

Staring at the latest gift Minhyun received from his crush, Seongwu decided he had enough. Leaving Minhyun and Daniel to play with the delicate Ping Suncatcher and Windchime set, he dragged the delivery girl aside.

“I need you to tell me who’s the sender is.”

The girl stared deadpanned at him and shake her head. “That would be against company policy and breach of person’s privacy.”

“How about my sanity? Do you know how creepy it is to try to make out with your boyfriend just to find those things staring at you?”

“Firstly, that’s TMI and secondly, even I want to, I can’t give you his name.”

“Oho. Its a he is it?” Seongwu tapped his chin in thought while the girl looked as if she wanted to kick herself.”Come on, just a hint. I’ll give you free coffee for the entire month.” He said enticingly. “I just want to know so I can tell him he should just ask my friend out. I mean, aren’t you tired watching them?”

“I don’t drink coffee.” The girl sighed. “I really can’t tell you his name. But, I can tell you something.” She tugged him down to her height and whispered something.

“SERIOUSLY?!” Seongwu asked.

* * *

Eyeing the napping Minhyun slumping over the empty table and the latest script he was reading over, Dongho smiled and then cautiously looked around the empty cafe (it was a slow day, that’s why Minhyun took a break) and took a pic of the sleeping barista before pulling out a Ping themed snowglobe and another post it, this time with a pickup line on it. (I wish half the stars in the sky would shine as brightly as your eyes. -B)

He suddenly choked in surprise when someone dragged him by the back of his jacket and dragged him away from the table. He turned to see Seongwu, who grabbed his collar and began to shake him, whispering furiously. “Look here man. Can you just confess to him like a normal person or something? There’s too many Pings in the house, its getting creepy!!”

Eyeing the still napping Minhyun, Dongho gently pry his fingers off his collar. “But I just bought him to cheer him up and look, it makes him so happy!”

Seongwu groaned at Dongho’s smitten look.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m gonna give you an ultimatum. Just give him your next gift by yourself and ask him out or I’m gonna tell him who’s been leaving him presents, ok?”

Flustered, Dongho tried to deflect. “I-I, its not like that! I just want to cheer him up, that’s all! And I don’t think he likes me like that anyways!”

“Oh trust me, he does like you like that.” Seongwu said wryly, remembering the times Minhyun would gushed about his favourite customer every single time Dongho left the store. “Just do it the next time you have the chance ok? Seriously,” he grumbled, “watching the two of you gave me ulcers.”

* * *

“OH MY GOD!! SEONGWU!!” Minhyun bellowed. “I GOT THE CALLBACK!! YES!!” The two friends hopping up and down in the delight, ignoring their customers, whom cheered in delight hearing the news. Dongho, who was there to pick up his daily coffee, smiled in delight over Minhyun’s happy news, suddenly had an idea hit him.

Minhyun blinked when Dongho suddenly turned and left the cafe in a hurry.

* * *

“Are you sure you can do this by yourself?” The girl asked him as she wrapped another silver and blue ribbon on Dongho’s latest gift. The two had bonded over Dongho’s daily visits to the shop (and over his terrible handwriting; she helped writing them for him. Coincidentally she was also the delivery girl that delivered the presents to Minhyun and the one Seongwu bribed) and she was surprised to hear Dongho’s latest plan. “I can help put it in a box or something.” She fretted. “You going to have a hard time carrying it in the subways.”

“It’s okay Noona, a friend is helping me by letting me borrow his car.” Dongho lifted the gift, promptly hiding himself from the view.

“Okay. Good luck!” she called out and winced when the young man nearly ran into the glass door.

* * *

“Wel-” Minhyun nearly choked when he saw what just entered the cafe. A huge Ping half his height, his neck wrapped with the signature silver and blue ribbon, was lugged into the shop, the delivery man tottering to the counter.

“A delivery for Minhyun-ssi.” he said, muffled by the doll.

Minhyun squealed in delight as he ran from behind the counter to take the doll. “Oh my, you’re big and cuddly. I dubbed thee Optimus Ping!” he set the doll down and rubbed his cheek against its soft fur. He looked up when he heard a throat clearing and blinked in surprise to see that instead of the usual delivery girl, Dongho was standing in front of him, his cheeks red.

“It’s a gift, to congratulate you on your callback. I really hoped you liked it.”

“Like it? I love it!! Wait!” Minhyun suddenly realized something. “Were you the one leaving the gifts for me?”

Dongho turned even more red. “I wanted to cheer you up.” He said shyly. “Do you, uh, want to go out with me?” He suddenly blurted out.

Minhyun blushed. “I would love too.” the two grinned shyly at each other before Seongwu decided the crush the fluff sweet scene.

“This is sweet and all, but can you get back to work Minhyun-ah? And don’t you dare bring that doll back here! There’s no space!”

Flustered, Dongho offered to babysit Ping while Minhyun yelled back. “Shut up Seongwu! And stop making free coffee for Daniel!”

**Epilogue 1**

“Oh My God!! You’re Baekho?!” Minhyun gaped as he stood in the middle of the studio, taking in the professional setting (and the Diabol and Ping Doll set sitting by the corner). “This is so embarrassing!! I can’t believe I fanboyed in front of you and you let me!”

Dongho grinned, sipping the coffee Minhyun bought with him. “I thought you looked cute gushing like that.”

“Urgh. And to think I thought you were a fitness trainer or something.” Minhyun sat on one of the chair, admiring the signed Iz*One poster.

“Fitness trainer?” Dongho tilted his head.

“You know, you coming in the cafe, looking all intense and fit. And all that tattoos you flaunting, that firm muscles I could totally….”he trailed off, noticing Dongho’s very amused look. “You know what, just kill me now.” Minhyun hide his red face with his hands.

**Epilogue 2**

A few months later into their relationship, Minhyun invited Dongho over for coffee (after kicking Ongniel out of the apartment). Waiting for his boyfriend to come back with the coffee he promised, Dongho looked around the apartment, winced over the numerous Ping related merchandise scattered around the house.

“Maybe I really did went overboard with it.” He told his boyfriend as he sipped the drink from a Ping coffee mug. “I should really stopped giving you the merchs.”

“Noo.” Minhyun whined, cuddling the comfy Ping neck pillow to his chest. “Don’t you dare! I love my Ping family.”

“Urgh. I think I created a monster.”


End file.
